Minecraft - From In-screen to Modern Day
Minecraft - From in-screen to Modern Day is an animated action-adventure comedy Minecraft short film directed by C. Elbourn. It was similar to Mickey Mouse's animated short, Get a Horse, but with different characters, different voices, and a lot of CGI animation inside and outside of the screen. The running time of the film was 6 minutes and 47 seconds. Plot The film begins with Steve walking from his house and spotting Horace the Villager with his horse pulling a station wagon with all his friends playing music. He hops on the wagon and helps Stephanie and Ender the Enderman get up onto the wagon. Just then, Herobrine shows up in his minecart, his horn bellowing "Make way for the future!". Herobrine spots Stephanie and gives her a sexual gaze. Herobrine likes to see butts on some people, so Steve puts Ender the Enderman that plays an Ender bagpipe, in the gaze in Steve's girlfriend's place much to Herobrine's disgust and horror. Angry at being pranked, so Herobrine snatches Stephanie and rams his minecart into the wagon, sending Steve flying towards the screen. If you see Steve bounce off the fabric, then Herobrine hurls him and Horace harder into the screen until they burst through into the modern world with some modern elemets. Herobrine was the worst enemy of Steve, as he taunts Steve from inside the screen and closes the hole in the screen, Steve tries to get back into his world with Minecraft elements, pulling back the cutains to reveal a wider screen. Horace the Villager then walks onto the stage carrying a smartphone, Milk Duds, soda, and popcorn. Steve decides to use Horace as a mock biplane to fly around the theater and fire at Herobrine with Milk Duds. When they crash land onto the stage, Steve finds the smartphone Horace brought (and appearently stole) onto the stage, so he calls Herobrine on his candlestick phone and Horace sprays milk from the milk extinguisher into the smartphone and out from Herobrine's phone, and got all over Herobrine, and then his minecart lands in a frozen lake and the screen fills with water, giving Steve the idea to poke a hole in the screen and let the water leak out, causing Herobrine, Stephanie and the other cartoon animals and mobs from Minecraft to flood out onto the stage. Steve and Stephanie's reunion is short-lived, however, as Herobrine gives chase to the characters in and out of the screen until he snatches Stephanie again, punches Steve onto a support beam and nails the screen shut. Horace and the others decide to swing from the beam and try to break though the screen like a wrecking ball, but the plan only manages to flip the screen upside-down causing the gravity to fall from the ground into the sky and Herobrine to fall from the ground. Steve flips it again and Herobrine lands on the ground, his minecart crashing down on him. Getting an idea, Stephanie encourages Steve to flip the screen again, this time having Herobrine land on a cactus, which sets off a chain of events that leave him electrocuted with the telephone wires, poked with a pitchfork and hit with his minecart. Steve flips the screen sideways afterwards to rewind the action, having Herobrine painfully humiliated and get injured with same objects until he's knocked out cold. Herobrine's minecart rolled down from the hill in tow and completely tears the screen down. Steve and his friends dance for a moment and enter their world again as Steve pulls a new screen down and waves us goodbye. As the iris closes, Herobrine, who woke up by now, tries to get back in through the screen, but gets stuck inside the iris as the flap on his pants opens up to reveal the words "THE END" on Herobrine's butt. Characters *Steve *Stephanie *Herobrine *Car Horn *Ender the Enderman *Horace the Villager *Creeper *Additional animals and mobs Cast *Caleb Elbourn as Steve *Kristen Bell as Stephanie *Billy Butcher and Willy Ryan as Herobrine (archive recordings) *Graham Burrell as Herobrine (additional recordings) (uncredited) *Bob Bergen as Car Horn (uncredited) Production From in-screen to Modern Day was conceived, directed, and edited by James Sharp (Starflyers: The 1st Movie) and Caleb Elbourn (GoAnimate: The Movie), who became the first two teenage men to create and edit an animated Minecraft short film. Cayby started working on the short after Rich Moore, told him that Disney was looking for some Mickey Mouse and Minecraft ideas for television. Being fond of the earliest Mickey Mouse shorts and modern Minecraft videos, mostly because of their simplicity and freshness, he decided on a style resembling the animation with the elements of Minecraft inside the theater screen, and the animation with the modern elements outside the theater screen. Produced in 2 years, the computer animation was supervised and directed by Caleb Elbourn. To achieve the Minecraft's look, the first CGI animated part which was inside the screen, they added Minecraft elements into the image, the other CGI animated part which was outside the screen, was the modern day world with some of the modern elements. They created new models, faithful to Notch's designs and animations. It took about two weeks for the editors to edit Walt Disney's voice tracks to assemble the word "red" and make it sound like a surprised statement. Voice casting was directed by Caleb Elbourn, while the sound effects are created at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California and C.E. Animation Studios in Keene, New Hampshire. Release Minecraft - From in-screen to Modern Day was debuted on May 11, 2014. Caleb Elbourn presented the short film at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in Annecy, France. The short film made its U.S. premiere on July 24, 2015 with its main feature Dick Grayson: The Movie. Category:Stories Category:Movies Category:Films